Patricia Halliwell Trudeau
Peter Aaron Halliwell Trudeau is the frist child of Prue and Andy and the frist born of the next Generation. Early Life Peter was born on June 6, 1999 to Andy Trudeau and Prue Halliwell Turdeau. He was born 3 weeks early. Penny blame Andy for Peter being a boy. Piper and Phoebe defiend Prue and Andy's son. Prue gave the baby frist name Peter in honor of The P Tradition and Andy gave the baby middle name Aaron after his father Aaron Trudeau. Phoebe didn't really like the name at frist but Prue said "my baby is not your ex" but phoebe came around. Penny vist The girls and Andy and the new baby to do the baby's Wiccaning only to learn the baby was a boy. He had a boy fairy friend name "Drake" when he was 1 years old whom he lost to a troll. He is scared of losing his parents and Barbs show him a demon killing Prue and Andy. Prue tell things him about Phoebe who die when Peter was 1 years old. He was caught by the nothing but was saved by his mother and father.He is scared of Shax becuse he saw Shax hurt his aunt Piper and his mother. Meet his grandma Patty at his aunt Piper's wedding. Childhood Peter grow up in the manor until he was 4 years old and was rasie by his Parents Prue and Andy, his aunts Piper and Phoebe, his uncle Leo and later after Phoebe's death his new aunt Paige. Peter frist world was "monster" when he saw the Belthazor page in the Book of Shadow.He has a stuff dog name "Ralphie". He call astral Prue "Astral Mommy". He had a boy fairy friend name "Drake" when he was 1 years old whom he lost to a troll. He is scared of losing his parents and Barbs show him a demon killing Prue and Andy. Prue tell things him about Phoebe who die when Peter was 1 years old. He was caught by the nothing but was saved by his mother and father.He is scared of Shax becuse he saw Shax hurt his aunt Piper and his mother. Meet his grandma Patty at his aunt Piper's wedding. He like Paige after he meet her when he was 2 years old upset which his aunt Piper.He was ring bear at Shane and Pagie's wedding. He is little jealous of his younger brother Phillip who was born when he was 3 years old. when Prue called Philip "baby boy" , Peter "Hey, Mommy I thought I was your baby boy". Peter is hard on his brother Philip just as thier mother was on thier aunt Phoebe. He have a good relationship with both her mother Prue and his father Andy and is cloest to his aunt Piper. Takes after his own mother Prue is always saying "you are just like me sweetie". Has a strong hate for the Elders for what they did to his aunt Piper frist he told his mom Prue "The elders are the real evil mommy not warlocks and demons". He help Rachel and Trish with proceting Philip and Melinda. He meet his best friend Tyreke when he 4 years old at preschool. He when to Magic school from age 5 to 8. His two biggest is having an evil cousin or sibling and his family dying. He learn Astral Projection when he was 12 years old. 2009 Witch Trial When the charmed ones travel to the years 2009. Peter is a reglar 10 year old. Prue bind his powers. His dad was in trouble for definding Pheobe. He left with Piper's neighbor and his cousin Melinda to go to school. He told Prue that she always because she busy. Peter told Prue he understand. Leo said "He look out for Peter". His cousin Melinda and him are buddies. Prue and him are not closest but Prue. Excalibur Being the true heir to the legendary sword Excalibur,Peter is one of the only two people in the world that can wield the sword, with the other person being his mother as the Lady of the Lake. Peter has used the sword to telekinetically stab Mordaunt, who stole the sword and attempted to kill Peter. Since Peter was only 6 years old when his family learned about his status as the heir to Excalibur, his mother decided that she had to wait until he was at least eighteen before he could use it. Dark Future After Peter saw his younger cousin Melinda kill his father, Peter was mad. David, his and Trish's whitelighter told him to calm down. After he calm down he came up with a plan to change the future by going to the past. He said "Rachel and I will go". He ask Trish to be in charge. But before he and Rachel made plans to leave they were interruped by Philip, he and Phil fought and after and was hit by Phil's Pyrokinesis and killed him Trish ran to him and his last words was "go with Rachel, Trish save Philip and Melinda". Trish had nightmares about his death. Good Future Peter grew closer to his brother Philip and Melinda. He was worried that he or Trish or Rachel or Dorothy will be evil, Andy told him that no one will be evil. He help his grandfather and dad when Penny try on his cousin Melinda and the twins back fire and hit his mother and his aunts Piper and Paige. His brother said that Peter is the new super witch and is a Lawyer and dating a girl name Jessica Duncan. He got his power of Telepath at age 21. Gallery 44324.png|Peter age 1 Images.jpg Peter 10.png 350x360-59991.jpg|Peter as newborn Peter adult.png|Adult Peter Peter teen.png Powers and Abilities *''Basic Powers'' *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *''Active Powers'' *'Telekinesis: '''The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. He channel his telekinesis though his eyes just like his mother. *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Peter gained this power when he was 12. *'Telepathy:''' Peter is able to move into others minds and hear there thoughts. Peter gained this power on his 21st birthday. Category:Characters Category:2nd Generation Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Magic School Students Category:Charmedrewrite